


Margaery Tyrell Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Margaery Tyrell Imagines, prompts and oneshots from my Tumblr and Wattpad account
Relationships: Margaery Tyrell / Reader, Margaery Tyrell / You, Margaery Tyrell x Reader, Margaery Tyrell x You
Kudos: 6





	Margaery Tyrell Imagines

The gardens in the Red Keep had become one of the few things to bring you solace. It was peaceful and your mother wouldn’t fuss over your decorum. A few times walking through the gardens you’d caught the eye of Margaery Tyrell.

Today she smiled and approached you. “You are (Y/N), Aren’t you?” She asked casually. She fell in step with you as you walked.  
“Yes, you're Margaery tyrell aren’t you?King Joffrey broke off his engagement with Sansa Stark for you.” You commented. She gave a sharp smile and sighed.  
“We’re both in the lion’s den aren’t we?” She said in a dubious tone. When you glanced at her she smiled. “Myself with Joffrey and you with… that Lannister cousin. Have you met him yet?”  
“Not yet. Mother has tried to make arrangements with Cersei. She wanted Tywin to make an exception and have me marry Jaime. It offended more than one of them. My father is the fool that crossed Tywin. I do not see why I should be the one to pay the price for it.” You said bitterly.  
“It is unfortunate that our duties are bound with marriage. It is our way of uniting houses.” Margaery said as she led you to a seating area. The two of you sat looking out over the ships.  
“I wish we would just leave. I heard they have a queen across the sea that leads armys and rules without a king, she rides dragons and horses equally well. If I could I would go and plead to her. She wouldn’t make me marry a man whose family will surely slaughter me in my sleep.”  
“It is a dream we all have at some point.” She paused and turned around, seeing her handmaidens gather around her grandmother who was watching you both like a hawk. “Perhaps my grandmother could speak with Tywin. On your behalf. I am sure that there must be an appropriate lord for you to wed in Highgarden.” She smiled as if she had offered you the crown to the seven kingdoms itself. You couldn’t help but smile back. Though you’d sooner take an offer to join the Iron Born on their ships than wed any high lord. “I guess, uh, what, we'll need fake names?” She added over her shoulder as she left you. Seeing the confusion on your face she smiled. "If we were to run away and become subjects of a wild queen."


End file.
